1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens unit including a liquid crystal optical element, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image blur resulting from camera shake is a general problem in photography. When a lens having a relatively large focal length is used, the influence of the movement (sway) of a camera becomes large in proportion to the focal length of the lens, and hence the above problem becomes particularly serious. Particularly, in the setting in the photography of the case where the focal length is large, there is the possibility of the camera shake becoming a factor limiting the capability of the photographer to take a photograph without a blur unless corrective measures are taken.
In the conventional blur correction device, the actuator for driving the imaging element requires large power. Accordingly, the whole apparatus is made large in size, and the angle of twist of the flexible circuit board changes when the image element moves in the second direction, and hence the magnitude of the deformation resistance varies in accordance with the angle of twist, thereby changing the controlled variable. Accordingly, in the conventional blur correction device, accurate movement control of the imaging element has to be performed.
In order to perform image blur correction, techniques described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-31027 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-58089 are known.
An image stabilization system described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-31027 includes an assembly moved in response to the camera movement, a plate, and a magnet attached to the plate in such a manner that the magnet constitutes a part of a linear motor, and a line of action of the linear motor passes substantially the same position as the position of the center of gravity of the movable assembly, whereby the camera shake associated with the sway of the camera in which photography is in progress is reduced.
An image blur correction device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-58089 is provided with an arcuate coupling section to which elasticity is imparted by being bent into an arcuate shape along a surface thereof at a part for coupling a CCD on a flexible circuit board and a liquid crystal display and the like to each other, and in which when the CCD moves in a first direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the lens system, or in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the lens system, and perpendicular to the first direction, the CCD is allowed to move by the deformation of the curved shape at the arcuate coupling section.